Or et Argent
by lalala1995
Summary: L'eau, la lune...Harry, Drago...


**Bonjour, j'ai décidé de retoucher un peu cet OS et notament d'en corriger toutes les fautes possibles.**

**J'ai pris cette décision après avoir lu la review d'un lecteur qui clashait assez méchament un auteur dont l'écriture laissait à désirer. Malgré la dureté de ces propos j'ai trouvé que ce lecteur avait raison en disant que les auteurs devait de la qualité à leurs lecteurs. **

**Je vous présente donc OR ET ARGENT VERSION CORRIGEE^^ **

**BONNE LECTURE!**

(Les personnages sont au génie qu'est J.K. ROWLING donc rien ne m'appartient.)

* * *

Salut c'est moi.

Oui moi. Vous savez, le survivant.

Celui qui est destiné à vaincre Voldemort, l'espoir du monde sorcier, le fils de James et de Lyli Potter, l'arme de Dumbledore...

Quand je pense qu'il y a des gens assez stupide pour m'envier cette célébrité dûe à des meurtres. Dire qu'ils me jalousent, Ha! ha! ha!

Excusez-moi mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Oui c'est comique. Hilarant et délirant.

S'ils savaient...je ne peux m'empêcher de rire.

Un rire moqueur.

Ironique et sarcastique.

Car cela fait longtemps que mon rire n'exprime plus ce qu'il devrait : la joie.

Oui. La joie qui m'a désertée.

Cette joie que je feins auprès de mes sois-disant amis. Ils sont gentils, ils sont beaux, ils sont généreux. Mais tellement aveugles. Inutiles.

Leur gentillesse m'énerve.

Leur beauté m'agace.

Leur générosité m'insupporte.

Peu à peu je m'éloigne.

De plus en plus je me sens comme un étranger.

Ils sont presque un couple...et moi presqu'un intrus.

Comment pourraient-ils comprendre la haine et les pensées morbides qui m'agitent.

Comment le pourraient-ils alors que tout est si bien cadré dans leur petite vie?

Il y a un tel décalage de pensées et de valeurs.

Si je leur disait, si je leur montrait, ils prendraient peur.

Ils me fuieraient. Me mépriseraient, me haïraient.

Mais au final cela ne revient-il pas au même?

C'est moi qui les fuit et le résultat est là:...un fossé.

Qui nous sépare un peu plus jour après jour.

Je me sens si las...Comment vais-je réussir à battre l'autre bouffon dans cet état?

OoOoOoOoOo

Cela faisait déjà deux heures que Harry se trouvait là, au bord du lac, les yeux perdus dans l'abîme de ses eaux. Peu à peu la nuit couvrait la terre de son manteau noir tandis que la lune au visage blafard s'élevait.

Bientôt les flots furent teintés de l'argent de ses rayons et Harry se laissa aller à une douce torpeur.

oOoOoOoOoOo

J'ai envie de me baigner. J'ai mal très mal. Et mon dos surlequel je m'appuie contre l'arbre est poisseux.

Je pense que ma plaie s'est rouverte.

Je vais encore devoir laver cette chemise. Le sang part difficilement.

J'ai envie de me baigner.

L'eau a toujours soulagé ma douleur.

Et je n'ai jamais pris de bain à part celui dans la salle de bain des préfets.

L'eau me lavera de cette moite tiédeur qui m'écoeure.

Je veux la sentir glisser sur ma peau en une onde si sensuel.

Je veux qu'elle me caresse là où l'on me blesse.

Je veux qu'elle m'effleure là où mes nerfs affleurent.

Les vaguelettes qui lèchent mon corps.

Le courant qui emporte mon sang.

L'eau...

Sa froideur est pour moi une douce chaleur. Elle ne me brûle pas, elle m'apaise. Me calme et me panse.

Elle compense ma peine. Elle épanche mes chagrins. Elle m'étreint dans une tendre transe. Elle me transcende. Elle me perce. Elle m'aspire et m'attire.

Pourquoi? Pourquoi ne puis-je donc pas m'y glisser, m'y enliser et m'y enfoncer pour l'éternité?

Il paraît que le cadavre d'un noyer n'est pas beau à voir. Mais quand on est mort, on ne se voit plus. De toute façon je n'ai jamais été beau. Mon oncle et ma tante me traitaient sans cesse de laideron, d'affreux petit canard boiteux...de monstre.

Repenser à ces gens me donnent des frissons de dégoût. D'horreur et de peur.

Ne pas y penser.

Ne pas s'en rappeler.

Juste penser à l'eau, cette eau qui les efface de mon corps.

S'y fondre et s'y confondre.

J'aimerais tellement m'y estomper. M'y diluer et m'y dissoudre.

L'eau se coulerait dans ma bouche, mon nez, mes yeux, mes oreilles. Elle se noyerait dans mes poumons. Elle m'envahirait. Me posséderait et m'emplierait.

Sous cette lune si pâle, d'or blanc, qui semble m'embrasser de ses rayons.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Quand Draco arriva prés du lac, il vit immédiatement la chemise qui trainait sur la berge.

Il s'arrêta étonné et sentit soudain le souffle lui manquer en voyant le sang qui la souillait.

Il allait appeler quand il remarqua le corps flottant à la surface de l'eau.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Soudain l'eau s'agite, je sens les vagues qui partent à l'assaut de mon corps. Une silhouette s'interpose entre la lune et moi.

C'est Draco. Je sens ses bras qui me soulève et me serre presque violement contre son torse.

Il a les cheveux de la même couleur que la lune...et les yeux de la même teinte que l'eau.

Lui aussi je voudrais qu'il m'envahisse et m'emplisse.

Il a la froideur des flots et le triste éclat de l'astre de la nuit.

Je lui rend son étreinte.

Il a leur beauté et leur mystère.

Je voudrais me fondre en lui.

Il est l'eau et la lune...ensemble.

Le mariage de ces deux éléments que j'aime par dessus tout.

L'alliance de ses deux forces qui me fascinent.

Le tout qui m'est vitale.

Je voudrais, comme l'eau, le sentir en moi.

Il est d'argent.

Je voudrais, comme la lune, le sentir sur moi.

Il est d'or blanc.

Tous les soirs, c'est lui qui vient m'empêcher de couler. De sombrer et de me noyer.

Il est mon Or et mon Argent.

Il est d'or et d'argent.

* * *

**Et voila, en espérant que cela vous aura plut ^^ **


End file.
